


An Anonymous Donor

by funkytoes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkytoes/pseuds/funkytoes
Summary: Astrid Hofferson’s biological clock is ticking. The problem? She's not in a relationship. So she gets an anonymous sperm donor. Problem solved. New problem? Turns out the sperm donor is her obstetrician, Dr. Hiccup Haddock. [Modern au]





	1. Prologue

She stared at the picture on the wall, the facility’s projector a crisp, clear image.

Auburn hair, brown, with reddish tints. Green eyes like ferns. There was a small silver scar along his chin, and she wondered briefly how he got it. His mouth was in a half grin, his nose a little too long.

He was perfect.

“Him,” Astrid Hofferson whispered.

The man behind the desk, one of the directors of the clinic, looked at her in surprise. “No one has ever—”

She shook her head, silencing him. “Him,” she repeated. “What do I have to sign?”

The man studied her. “We require you to think about the decision for at least two weeks, before signing our agreement.”

She blinked at him, but nodded.

“Are you sure, Miss Hofferson?” the director asked, still frowning at her. “No one has ever chosen that donor before.”

She smiled at him, before nodding. “Yes. I’m sure.”

And that was that.

**Five Weeks Later…**

“You’re serious going through with this?” Heather asked, staring at her as they walked into the elevator.

“Yup,” Astrid said. She shifted slightly on her feet, wondering if the procedure had worked—if she was really pregnant. “A little too late for second thoughts.”

Heather whistled softly. “And I thought you were reckless before…”

“I’ve never been reckless a day in my life,” Astrid said, rolling her eyes. They left the elevator and entered the floor of their workplace. “Honestly? It just felt right. And I’ve wanted a kid for a while now—well, a few years, anyway. And _really_ wanted it the last year.”

“Why go through all the bother though?” Heather asked. “Why not just hook up with a guy? Or better yet, get a boyfriend?”

Astrid signed, walking over to her cubicle. Heathers was across the makeshift hallway that separated the columns of cubicles. “That would get complicated,” Astrid said. “I’d have to deal with— _the father_. And I don’t want to do that. Not if I’m not serious about him. And I haven’t been serious about a guy since… well, my last boyfriend.”

Heather sniggered at the memory.

“Anyway, this is safer. I don’t know who the guy is, he doesn’t know who I am… and, legally, I’m not allowed to look for him _or_ tell him I’m pregnant with his child, even if I happen to run into him. Somehow. A completely anonymous donor with protection and everything.” Protection for herself as well, she figured. “I signed a legal document _saying_ ,” she took off her coat, sitting down, “That I wouldn’t do or _say anything_ to the father if I ever meet him. Or I could get sued. So… _safe_.”

Heather snorted in disgust. “I still think you’re making a mistake. How are you going to raise a kid when you’re working so much?”

“Ever heard of a nanny?” Astrid retorted.

“Okay then,” Heather admitted. “What about financially supporting a baby? You emptied your savings on fertility tests _and_ this procedure.”

A procedure that might not even take.

A procedure that might have all been for naught.

She didn’t realize just how much she wanted it, wanted a baby, until the realization this was really happening hit her. Until after it was _done_. When the director’s words had echoed in her ear, reminding her of the success rates. To prepare herself for disappointment, if the pregnancy _didn’t_ take.

She didn’t want to think about it. Not when she still wasn’t sure she was making the right decision. Upheaving her entire life just because her biological clock inconveniently decided to start ticking.

“I’ll figure things out,” she said.  She and Heather exchanged amused looks, before they began their work for the day.

* * *

 

The receptionist at the obstetrician’s office she had chosen, the best office of its kind in Berk, she was told, was a kind, rotund woman in her mid-forties, about ten or so years older than Astrid herself. “Ah, Miss Hofferson,” Mrs. Ack said, smiling brightly at her. “Please fill out this paperwork, and sign on the x, and I’ll get you into the system.”

“Thanks,” Astrid said, taking the clipboard with the paperwork, each page asking a million questions, from the woman. She turned and walked shakily to her seat, sitting down and began answering quickly. She had only gotten a few hours off of work, and she wasn’t sure how long this first session would be.

The home pregnancy test had been positive… but that didn’t mean anything to Astrid. It could be a false positive. The stick could have malfunctioned.

It didn’t mean anything.

In this moment, she wasn’t even quite sure what outcome she would actually prefer.

She handed the clipboard back to Mrs. Ack, her stomach a flutter of wings as she returned to her seat. After a few moments, a nurse came to collect her, to take her weight and measurements, and to ask any questions that needed answering before the doctor arrived.

She sat, in a chair in the doctor’s office, as the nurse left with the blood sample. She wondered when the doctor would come in, what he would say, what he would be like. She supposed it didn’t matter too much.

She still didn’t stop herself from gazing about the room. She didn’t have much time to look too deeply, and jumped in surprise when she heard a firm, but quiet knock on the door. “Yes?” she asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

Why was she so on edge?

Oh yeah, she was about to find out if she was really going to be a mother or not in just about an hour.

The door opened, and a man stood in the frame, wearing a doctor’s white coat, and holding a clipboard that she had frantically scribbled her answers onto.

But what _truly_ captured her attention, was the doctor himself.

Young for a doctor, about her age, with reddish brown hair, and green eyes, smiling at her pleasantly.

And a small silver scar on his chin.

* * *

 

**_To be Continued…?_ **

So… some of you who have been reading my stories for a while now might remember this one…. And, might remember that I deleted it a couple years ago. Well, I’m reposting a bunch of old (and old but never published) httyd fanfics for no discernible reason that I can tell.I guess because I… feel like it I guess lol

Not sure if I’ll be posting more than just one to a couple chapters for any of these old/new stories, unless there’s any interest to read more of them.

(also this particular fic is like SUPER cheesy and cliche fwi like, you have been warned lol)

Is this a story you’d like to read more of?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

She stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Before snapping her mouth shut, and saying, as breezy as she could muster. “Dr… Haddock?”

He nodded, frowning at her reaction, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Ms… Hofferson? I presume?”

She nodded silently, watching with wide eyes as he sat down on the chair behind his desk. He was taller than she had imagined from his picture. Much, much taller. She had known his height of course, it had been part of the information the clinic had disclosed to her... But seeing him in person… he was much taller than she had imagined.

And much, much more handsome.

_Shit._

Her mind was blank except for that one word.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

She shouldn’t be here—this man…

This man was the sperm donor she had picked. There was no doubt. Not with that scar on his chin… not with those eyes, those charmingly crooked teeth…

She snapped out of her reverie, realizing that she had only a few seconds to make a decision. To walk out and find a new obstetrician, or to stay, and…

See if she could glean a little more about the father of her—as of yet, potential—child.

“Ms. Hofferson?” he asked, frowning, looking a little unnerved at the intense stared she was giving him. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m just,” her voice came out hoarse, as if she had just been screaming. Mentally, perhaps. She cleared her throat. “I’m, uh… just a little nervous.”

His expression softened, and he smiled at her. “Yes, it says here that you chose artificial insemination. Well, the good news is those are usually…” he continued on, rambling a bit, talking about statistics and that she most likely had nothing to worry about, that a pregnancy through that method was perfectly standard, for both her and the baby. His hands moved as he talked, animating his words. He seemed unaware he was even doing it. She wondered if her own child might have that trait.

But she wasn’t listening to him. Instead, his slightly nasal voice drifted in and out of her consciousness, until her head felt too heavy, and she felt herself slip—”

Suddenly, Astrid found herself sitting up in a bed, in a room befitting a doctor’s office. She looked around, confused. What happened? Something beeped, and she looked over to see that she was hooked up to a monitor, and it was beeping.

There was another knock at the door, and the nurse that had taken her vitals and tests stepped in, and smiled at her. “You feeling better?” she asked. “You fainted in Dr. Haddocks office, only about ten minutes ago—everything is fine,” she added, reassuringly.

Astrid stared at her, mouth agape. She had… _fainted?_

She almost rolled her eyes at herself. And she would have laughed at herself, cruelly, if she wasn’t so mortified. The nurse disappeared from view, and Dr. Haddock stepped into the room in her place.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, walking up to her. He took the clipboard from the end of the bed, and glanced at the monitor.

“I’m embarrassed, more than anything else,” she said, that feeling of horror and humiliation still burning deep in her gut and face. She had _fainted_ in her obstetrician’s office. She would never live this down.

He nodded, unhooking her from the monitor, and offering her a hand as she stepped onto the floor. She felt shaky, but she wasn’t gong to faint. She was _not_ going to faint. Again.

She followed him out of the room and into the hall, and back into his office.

“Dizzy spells can sometimes occur early in the pregnancy,” he said, “Let me know if they continue.”

“I don’t usually faint,” she insisted, hoping he believed her.

He nodded, giving her that half smile that had convinced her to choose him in the first place. “So…” he said. “What made you consider _Haddock and Assoc.?”_

She paused. “You had the best reviews,” she said, shrugging. “So… is this a family business?”

He didn’t bat an eye at the question. Instead, he continued on. “Yes, my father founded it, about thirty-eight years ago.” He didn’t seem too proud at the impressive number of years. Instead he glanced at the chart again. “Any potential complications that you can think of?”

“What?” she asked blankly.

“With the pregnancy,” he asked, not looking up. “Or with the father?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, a little breathlessly despite her attempts to regain control over herself, and the situation.

He glanced up, “Any genetic or hereditary traits we should be aware of? Of the father.”

“No,” she said, marveling at the irony of that statement. If anyone knew what those were, it would be the man sitting across from her.

At least she was recovering some of her usual strength, not feeling weak and dizzy and frail. She was starting to recover from the shock. “I work a lot, but I don’t see anything other than that interfering with a smooth pregnancy.”

“I see,” he said, looking back down at the chart for a while longer. Finally he looked up at her. “Ms. Hofferson, I’d very much like to take you on as a patient, but, of course, the choice is yours.” He paused, “You can take your time in deciding.”

He continued on, telling her the benefits of being a patient of _Haddocks and Assoc._ , but a war was going on in Astrid’s head, causing her to pay him no mind.

This man was the father of her baby. Well, if she even _was_ pregnant.

The _responsible_ thing to do is to walk out of his office and never see him again. She had signed a contract requiring her not to impede on his life—he had signed one relinquishing parental rights to a baby when he donated his sperm however long ago. She really _shouldn’t_ be here. She _shouldn’t_ take him on as her doctor. Not when things might get tricky later on. Not when things _would_ get tricky later on.

“I need to think about it,” she said softly.

He nodded. “Of course,” he said, smiling, standing up and offering her his hand to shake. She stood as well and shook his hand. “Well, we’ll have the result of your tests in a few hours, if you’d like to go grab lunch and come back when the results are ready…”

For a moment she thought he was asking her on a date, before she realized that it was an invitation to go and think whether to hire him or not. She nodded, letting go of his hand after realizing she had held it too long.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she said, grabbing her purse and leaving.

She didn’t wait for him to say goodbye, though she could hear the hesitation in his voice as he did, perhaps confused as to why she was so desperate to leave.

Mrs. Ack stood as she walked the station in the middle of the reception room. She didn’t bother telling the woman she would be back. She walked right out of that building, down the street to a deli, where she bought herself a sandwich.

An obstetrician was her _sperm donor?_ And he was her first pick in both. That had to be some kind of sick, cosmic joke. There was no other explanation.

She thought of his handsome face, wondering why he had never been picked before. Perhaps they didn’t show his picture to everyone. She thought of those hands, how they had danced in the air as he spoke, and wondered briefly what it would have been like to conceive through natural means, to have those hands dance along her…

She swallowed hard, and painfully, finishing her sandwich and standing up, feeling anger, and frustration, fear—fear that she might let something slip, might let him know he’s the father of her child, and the legal ramifications that would follow, and…

She was _curious_.

Curious as to what kind of man he was. What that would mean as far as his children. She didn’t even know if she _was_ pregnant yet, let alone…

But if she _was_ pregnant, then… perhaps… it would be possible to at least get to _know_ him. She could always fire him and get a new obstetrician at some point. She didn’t have to have _him_ be her doctor the entire pregnancy.

And she wanted to know more about him.

Figure out what, besides his good looks, he might have passed on to their child. And she wondered what else about him he was keeping under the surface, hidden from those he didn’t know well. Any quirks and habits, and mannerisms.

And she knew she had her answer.

She walked back into _Haddock and Assoc.,_ and Mrs. Ack smiled at her, as she sat down in the reception room, waiting to be called back into Dr. Haddock’s office.

Mrs. Ack’s phone rang, and she addressed Astrid, “You can go inside, Ms. Hofferson, he’ll be right with you.”

Astrid nodded, walking back into the office. She sat there, fidgeting nervously. Though she hated being jittery, she couldn’t help herself—for in a few moments, she’d know for sure whether she was going to be a _mother_ or not. The door opened and Dr. Haddock stepped inside, looking at the chart. He closed the door and stood behind his desk, looking at her with that damned half smile on his face. “Congratulations, Ms. Hofferson, You’re pregnant.”

* * *

 

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews/comments on the first chapter!! I’ve decided I’m going to keep posting to this story, at least for the time being :)**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
